Narutostory of Inu Yiiju
by pyro24live
Summary: well its about a guy named Inu Yiiju
1. Chapter 1 first time thay met

Naruto was just walking down the road. Just being board wondering what to do. "I KNOW" he yells out loud "I'll go visit grama Tsunade." (p.s. story placed in shippuden)

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking. "So…..what shooed we do about _HIM_?" Jiraiya asked. ((He said it like he hates him))Tsunade thought to herself. (p.s. if I do ((this)) than that means in their heads.) "I don't know we shooed probably keep him in there until we need him again." Jiraiya quickly turned his head towed a boor in the wall. Meanwhile the blond ninja was almost in Tsunade's offices. As he walked in he say the look on Jiraiya's face. "So what were you two talking about?" "O, nothing." Jiraiya said then he looked back at the door. "Ok. Well I was wondering if there was any motions lately?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry Naruto but no we don't." Tsunade said. "Is there anything ells I cooed do for you?" "No." Naruto said in a sad town. He then walk out of the room.

Meanwhile a dark figure sat in a dark room with changes and seals attached to him. He sat there birthing slowly. Then his eyes flow open. And he smiled. His teeth as white as snow. Fangs showing from his mouth. Then even with the seals and changes. He bust throw the door. Laughing like a maniac. Tsunade quickly up on her feet.

Meanwhile Naruto is right out side the hokage's office when he see Shikamaru sitting on a bench. "Hay Shikamaru!" Naruto yells. "O, hay Naruto" Shikamaru says. "How ar-" he got cut of by a loud BOOM! They both look up and see some one or some thing jumping out of the hokage's office. "NARUTO GO AFTER HIM!" "AND BRING HIM BACK ALIVE" "SHIKAMARU GO GET ALL THE OTHER NINJAS!" Tsunade yells. "YES MAM" they both yell at the same time. Naruto begins after him. ((how is this guy? Is this who Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking about?)) Now the man in front of Naruto sees him and stops in mid are and terns around. He then smiles and Naruto stops. He then sees the man he is in per soot of it is a normal sized man with not so normal size mussels. He has pitch black hair and it is spiked up with a little chunk of it hanging in front of his face. He has pounded ears and gray eyes. He has claw like hands and feet. And a tail like a wolfs. "Ok I don't know who you are but you will be stopped." Naruto yells. "You may not know who I am. But I know who you are. You are Naruto Uzumaki. You, one day hope to be hokage." Naruto stand in fear. Can't say a thing. But soon snaps out of it. "Just who the hell are you!?" Naruto yells. The stranger drops his smile "Always in a rush." "Just like your father." "But then again you're a lot like your father." Now Naruto is getting angry. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yells. "Whoops looks like I got side tracked again. Right my name is Inu Yiiju."


	2. Chapter 2 tomorrow

Well this is my own fan fiction so that means I do not own Naruto or anybody in it.

Naruto was just walking down the road. Just being board wondering what to do. "I KNOW" he yells out loud "I'll go visit grama Tsunade." (p.s. story placed in shippuden)

Meanwhile Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking. "So…..what shooed we do about _HIM_?" Jiraiya asked. ((He said it like he hates him))Tsunade thought to herself. (p.s. if I do ((this)) than that means in their heads.) "I don't know we shooed probably keep him in there until we need him again." Jiraiya quickly turned his head towed a boor in the wall. Meanwhile the blond ninja was almost in Tsunade's offices. As he walked in he say the look on Jiraiya's face. "So what were you two talking about?" "O, nothing." Jiraiya said then he looked back at the door. "Ok. Well I was wondering if there was any motions lately?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry Naruto but no we don't." Tsunade said. "Is there anything ells I cooed do for you?" "No." Naruto said in a sad town. He then walk out of the room.

Meanwhile a dark figure sat in a dark room with changes and seals attached to him. He sat there birthing slowly. Then his eyes flow open. And he smiled. His teeth as white as snow. Fangs showing from his mouth. Then even with the seals and changes. He bust throw the door. Laughing like a maniac. Tsunade quickly up on her feet.

Meanwhile Naruto is right out side the hokage's office when he see Shikamaru sitting on a bench. "Hay Shikamaru!" Naruto yells. "O, hay Naruto" Shikamaru says. "How ar-" he got cut of by a loud BOOM! They both look up and see some one or some thing jumping out of the hokage's office. "NARUTO GO AFTER HIM!" "AND BRING HIM BACK ALIVE" "SHIKAMARU GO GET ALL THE OTHER NINJAS!" Tsunade yells. "YES MAM" they both yell at the same time. Naruto begins after him. ((how is this guy? Is this who Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking about?)) Now the man in front of Naruto sees him and stops in mid are and terns around. He then smiles and Naruto stops. He then sees the man he is in per soot of it is a normal sized man with not so normal size mussels. He has pitch black hair and it is spiked up with a little chunk of it hanging in front of his face. He has pounded ears and gray eyes. He has claw like hands and feet. And a tail like a wolfs. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a silver shirt up under it. Long black pants and no shoes. "Ok I don't know who you are but you will be stopped." Naruto yells. "You may not know who I am. But I know who you are. You are Naruto Uzumaki. You, one day hope to be hokage." Naruto stand in fear. Can't say a thing. But soon snaps out of it. "Just who the hell are you!?" Naruto yells. The stranger drops his smile "Always in a rush." "Just like your father." "But then again you're a lot like your father." Now Naruto is getting angry. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yells. "Whoops looks like I got side tracked again. Right my name is Inu Yiiju." (Inu means dog and Yiiju means beast.) "And I'm free" "Well I'm sorry but your moment of freedom is over you have to go back." Naruto says. "Ow that's not fare, I-" He gets cut of. "NARUTO" "Sakura?" "SAKURA!" Naruto yells. "Ow great the Calvary is here." Inu says. "Who is this guy Naruto?" Sakura ask. "His name is Inu Yiiju." "And he's going back to the hokage's room." Naruto says.

Latter in the hokage's room. "So here he is." Naruto says "Thank you Naruto." Tsunade says. "So who is he?" Naruto ask. "He's a biiju." Tsunade says. "Like me?" Naruto ask. "Yes." Tsunade answers. ((wow. That's amazing. I wonder how many tells he has?)) "May I speak to him?" Naruto asks. "Um…. I guess you can." Tsunade says with a questioning voice. "Thank you." Naruto says then he walks in to the room he is in. "Um….hi." Naruto says. "Hello." Inu says. "Ok I know this is brunt but can I ask you something?" Naruto ask. "Shoot." Inu says. "Ok. So you're a biiju, right?" Naruto ask. "Yes." Inu replays. "Ok. So how many tells do you have?" Naruto ask. "10." Inu says. ((wow. That's a lot. Even more then me.)) "Ok. Wel-." Naruto was interrupted. "Naruto you have to go." Jiraiya says. "Ok." " Bye." Naruto says. "bye" Inu says. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto says. "Ok." Inu says with a smile. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
